The present invention relates to imprinter apparatus, and in particular apparatus for imprinting characters from a credit card or the like onto a document.
According to the invention, there is provided imprinter apparatus for imprinting a character onto a sheet of material, the apparatus comprising means to receive and retain the character, means to receive and retain the sheet of material adjacent the character, imprinter means movable across the sheet of material to press the material against the character to cause the imprint, and means to move the imprint means. Preferably, the imprint means is a roller means.
In one embodiment of the invention, the means to move the roller means is provided by a chain or a drive belt around two spaced-apart sprockets or pulleys, one of the sprockets or pulleys being driven by a motor.
In an embodiment of the invention, a spud extends from one link of the chain to engage the roller means for movement thereof. Preferably, the spud engages an elongated slot in the roller means to accommodate lateral movement of the spud as it passes around the sprockets.
The roller means may be releasably mounted to the apparatus and releasably engage at least one track extending substantially parallel to the chain. Preferably, a pair of spaced-apart tracks are provided, one on each side of the drive and return sides of the chain. The tracks are of circular cross section, and the roller means engages the tracks by grooves of substantially semi-circular cross section corresponding to the diameter of the tracks. In one particular embodiment of the invention, the grooves in cross section are slightly greater than a semi-circle to provide grip on the tracks.
The roller means may be supported by a block in which a roller is rotatably mounted, a portion of the periphery of the roller extending beyond the block, the roller serving an inked roller.
The means to receive the character is provided by a pivotal carrier member, pivotal from a position spaced-apart from the roller to a position adjacent the roller. In an embodiment of the invention, the pivotal member has a substantially flat surface which is movable into contact with the roller. A card receiving portion to receive a credit card on which the characters are embossed, is provided. Additionally, other characters are provided in the carrier member, the latter characters being details of the merchant using the apparatus.
The means to receive a document may be provided by a pair of spaced-apart guide plates, which engage each end of the document, and a lower guide plate extending between the end plates which engages one side of the document.
Locking means to lock the carrier member in engagement with the roller is provided, together with release means for releasing the carrier member, the release means being activated by a second spud on the drive chain after the roller means has completed a pass across the carrier member.
An override release means is provided in the carrier member, said override release means being engagable with the locking means to disengage the locking means in the event of a jam or the like.
Preferably, the override release means comprises a linkage mounted in the carrier member and engagable with the locking means. The locking means is provided by an elongated bar extending substantially parallel to the pivot axis of the carrier member and spaced-apart from the pivot axis, said locking bar being engagable with at least one member extending outwardly from the carrier member.
A further feature of the invention includes means to activate the electric motor formed by a microswitch, and preferably, a linkage member connected to the microswitch with a member extending from the carrier member so that as the carrier member is pivoted to engage against the roller means, the microswitch is activated, thereby activating the motor. A further feature of the invention includes a spud extending from one link of the chain to release the activating linkage after the roller means has returned to its original position after making one pass, thus deactivating the motor.
Additionally, the invention provides a roller means for use in the apparatus, the roller means being adapted for releasable mounting in the apparatus.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.